


She Was Too Clever

by SherlockianSpy



Category: Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSpy/pseuds/SherlockianSpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foxface was always clever, more clever than anyone knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Was Too Clever

I'm going to die. There's only four of us left. There's no way I can win. I don't want to die. One of the other tributes will kill me, or I'll starve to death.

My mind is a jumble as I watch the two left from District Twelve. The star-crossed lovers who could be together if not for the Hunger Games. They're alive, and with the rules being changed so that a district pair can survive, I bet that they'll fight even harder to win. She'll kill me. She's a hunter, she can shoot with unbelieveable accuracy.

I guess that would be better than Cato finding me. He won't go after me directly though, he'll worry more about the two from District Twelve. They have weapons, they're the known threat. He'll only kill me if he comes across me, or if he manages to kill them.

They're going to be getting food. The girl, Katniss, is going to go hunting. The boy will be gathering wild plants. They have bread, and cheese. I'm hungry, I haven't had anything much to eat since entering the arena. Not even the Careers since their food blew up.

Nightlock berries. Is he a fool? Doesn't he know that they're poison.

Poison. The berries. They would be a faster death than bleeding to death, or Cato getting ahold of me. Less painful too. Then I'll have beat the game makers. I'll decide how I die, not them.

Quiet. Can't let him see me. Just a few berries, and a little of the cheese. If I'm going to die, I want to eat cheese one last time. They'll notice, but I'll already be dead.

They're sweet. I would have thought poison berries would be bitter.


End file.
